Objects of Desire
Element Dungeon Event Start: 1 AM PST, October 29th Finish: 10 PM PST, November 4th Story Summary The event consists of three elemental dungeons: Stormcote (air), Blazegate (fire) and Riverfort (water). Each dungeon has four levels of difficulty, and only one dungeon is open a day, except for the last day, when all three are open at the same time. This event includes the HELLO STRANGER ''' encounters. Players occasionally encounter either the Agaricans Myco or Polypo (who drop hero/rank fighters or power fodder and must be defeated in a single round), a single relic guardian (who drops plain, non-skill gear), or the Witch Achromedea (an Audelinea color-swap who drops special gear). Gear may also very rarely drop from normal enemy fighter encounters. To actually receive the fighters and gear, the player must fully complete the mission. '''AMOK TIME! is the dungeon version of frenzy. When it occurs, HELLO STRANGER ''' encounter rates are increased. This event introduced the '''Harpy's Hoard - a fourth dungeon that opened on day 4. The dungeon has 5 stages of increasing difficulty. The enemies found inside are the various evolved forms of Witch Achromedea and/or the relic guardians. Each step of the dungeon procures an enemy line, at the cost of more energy per step. The enemies drop an assorted amount of relics, scaling with the difficulty of the enemy. To actually receive the gear, the player must fully complete the mission. As in other Special Dungeon events, doxite drops from encounters. Doxite is similar to Pixite, but contains some of the new fighters and older event fighters. Relic Gear The following is a table showing the various relic gear introduced in this dungeon: Event Units Fighters receive a SIGN EDGE when they have the same sign as the current dungeon. There are also new (and old!) fighters that receive an automatic HERO EDGE throughout the whole event (note that if the fighters' sign matches the day's dungeon, the edges stack!). These special new fighters are seen here: The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Azimua - Apulnidiszu - Ashnan (Hero Fighter) Farah - Jessamyn - Nasrin (Hero Fighter) Cicatri - Adzen - Fortunato (Hero Fighter) Sethra - Velia - Hanunia (Rank Reward) Utyemo - Neemye - Odumeh (Rank Reward) Teudila - Diellena - Pinpanella (Rank Reward) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Ello line. Many of these units drop from doxite, along with being built in premium builds, earned through missions, or earned as rank rewards. Rank Rewards The leaderboard resets daily. Players received fighters based on which dungeon was open that day. *10/29, 11/1: Stormcote: fighters from the Ashnan and Hanunia lines *10/30, 11/2: Blazegate: fighters from the Nasrin and Odumeh lines *10/31, 11/3: Riverfort: fighters from the Fortunato and Pinpanella lines *11/4: All dungeons: fighters from the lines mentioned above Players also received Doxite, Aja Leaves, and texi as part of their reward. Event Achievements Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Steps 1 - 5 took 3300 mobacoins. Step 5 could be repeated afterwards but would not guarantee another hero epic on repeat. Category:Events Category:Elemental Event Category:Dungeon Event Category:Relic Event